thesimsonconsolefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims 3 Characters
The Featured Sims in Moonlight Bay for "The Sims 3" for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. All other Sims in the game that are not user-created are randomly created by the game, using pre-set features and characteristics. For NPC townies like babysitters and mail carriers, see "Service Sims" BURTON Household 80 Easy Street Trevor Burton - Rock Music career Commitment Issues, Daredevil, Couch Potato ARAGON Household 70 Easy Street Penny Aragon - Federal Law Enforcement career Note: At some point in the game, Penny usually has a baby. However, the baby normally comes out looking like a toddler but acting like a baby. If this happens, the age up cheat will need to be used on the child in order for her to function properly. NELSON Household 33 Oceanview Lane John Nelson - Military career (upper level) Unflirty Roxy Nelson - Career varies. May be unemployed depending on the game. Rita Nelson - High School student / Spa Specialist job No Sense of Humor Sofi Nelson - High School student / Spa Receptionist job Good Sense of Humor Crichton Nelson - Toddler / Elementary School student KOZEN Household ''' 11 Lighthouse Lane '''Liara Kozen - Thieving Criminal Good Sense of Humor Is likely to give birth about a week into the game THE CLIQUE Household 13 Oceanview Lane Morgan Flynn - Evil Criminal Cevin Faron - Culinary Arts career (lower level) Willow Lynd - Mausoleum job Rain Leary - High School student / Unemployed young adult IDAHO Household 71 Erin Lane Irwin Idaho - Journalism career (upper level) Bookworm Georgia Idaho - Business career (lower level) Marie Idaho - High School student Georgia has a baby not that long before becoming an elder. She's always a female and usually named Myra. ZHANG Household ''' 73 Erin Lane '''Michael Zhang - Science career (upper level) Sense of Humor Alia Zhang - High School student Bookworm Atticus Zhang - Elementary School student Artistic, Genius LEARY Household 220 Haskins Way Kara Leary - Symphonic Music career Friendly James Leary - Career varies. May be unemployed depending on the game. Artistic Cookie Leary - Professional Sports Career (upper level) Sunshine Leary - Medical career (lower level) *Note - This is the family of assumed run-away teen Rain Leary. MONROE Household 210 Haskins Way Marcella Monroe - Forensics Law Enforcement career Good Herger Monroe - High School student Randy Monroe - High School student Good Sense of Humor VASQUEZ Household 10 Haskins Way Tyler Vasquez - Political career (lower level) Heather Vasquez - Culinary Arts career (upper level) Elaine Austen - High School student / Bookstore job •Note - Heather is pregnant at the start of the game and gives birth to baby Delia. RANNT Household 480 Haskins Way Alice Rannt - Medical career (upper level) Bryon Rannt - Elementary School student Inappropriate Marla Rannt - '''Toddler/ In-game birth from Alice Mean Spirited '''SINGLE DADS Household 490 Haskins Way William Connor - Career varies. May be unemployed depending on the game. River Connor - *Toddler / Child / Teenager / Young Adult Leonard Ryan - Science career (Higher level) level 5 is high Logan Ryan - Elementary School student / High School Student *Note: River Connor seems to age rapidly; a lot faster than any of the other Sims and can reach Young Adulthood before anyone else has even aged. LANDGRAAB Household 1 Cliffside Drive Malcolm Landgraab '''- Politics career (upper level) Good '''Hannelore Landgraab - Business career (upper level) Ambitious, Schmoozer Adrien Landgraab - High School student Ambitious, Artistic Category:Sims Category:Browse